


Forever Yours

by megisded



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cow Chop - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megisded/pseuds/megisded
Summary: Based on the song Forever Yours by Grayscale, and the Ted & Robin Pact.





	1. Chapter 1

Aleks and I had always been best friends growing up. We spent so much time together, every waking moment. We even dated in high school, but after a couple years in college, he moved to Colorado to pursue his youtube career. I was so fucking proud of him, but our break up was hard. We didn't stay in touch after he started dating his, now, ex girlfriend, Domi. He never told me much about her when we reconnected, I didn't want to hear about he moved on from me anyways. He promised me he'd never stop loving me, and that'd he was forever mine. 

Growing up with Aleks was hard. He moved from Russia when he was about eight to live with a family, my mom and dad was actually pretty close with. I was 6 when I met him. And I had no fucking clue what he was saying up until I was about 8, which of course made him 10. I knew that Aleks' first language was Russian, and I knew that when we got older, he would mumble things under his breath, when we argued, in Russian, which he knew pissed me off even more than why I was mad in the first place. 

Aleks and I gave each other nicknames, as do any friends do. I was Pluto and he was Sasha. My names Venus, and my favorite planet had always been Pluto, and I really liked Pluto the dog, so that's how I earned my nick name. I didn't know where we got his nick name. He said he'd had it before we had met. So I stuck with it. 

Aleks and I went to the same school together, all throughout our entire education, we were practically inseparable. We wouldn't take classes without each other until my freshman year, but we refused to not have lunch together. I actually asked him to be my boyfriend when he was a freshman, and he didn't say yes until a week later, cause he's a stubborn asshole. If i'm remembering correctly, I was 12 and he was 14. We were just about to turn 13 and 15. But we dated up until I was 18. That's like 6ish years? But we broke up because we didn't want to do a long distance relationship when I didn't have plans to following him to Colorado. I liked being home. I didn't wanna go anywhere else. 

I guess, that's about the gist of Aleks and I's relationship, so I guess I'll start from the very beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Venus!" My mother called from downstairs, I flung myself off my bed and ran downstairs to meet her with open arms. 

"Hi mommy!!!" I smiled widely, as she picked me up and groaned.

"You're getting too heavy!" She laughed, and I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Hey, Naomi!" My dad walked into the living room, looking through our mail and tossed the junk mail in the trash. 

"Hi." She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek, and ruffled my hair. I whined and swatted his hand away, as they laughed. 

"Collin and Bri adopted a boy a couple days ago, and they wanted us to bring Vee over to meet him." my dad spoke, and leaned on the counter looking at my mom with love in his eyes. There was one thing I always knew about my parents. They were crazy for each other. They fell in love in high school and ever since, they'd never taken their eyes off each other. My mom was a lively woman, constantly smiling. She was always just a ray of sunshine, she always knew how to make someone smile. My dad on the other hand, he was dark and mysterious. He hid his face a lot behind baseball caps, and hoodies. They were fairly young. Just out of high school when they got married, and pregnant with me. My mom was 19 when she had me. Just turned 19. My dad was about 20, 21. They were always happy with each other. I could never imagine a life without them. 

"What do you say, Vee?" My mom smiled her notorious smile at me and I shook my head, ferociously, causing my pig tails to bounce every where. My parents laughed and took each other by the hands and walked to the front door. I reached for the floor and my mother put me down. I grabbed my shoes and quickly slipped them on, before reaching for the door handle. My dad shooed my hand away from the handle and I started whimpering. I hated using my words, I was always quiet. I knew how to talk, I just never did. 

My mom opened the door and I ran down the patio steps as fast as my little legs could carry me and ran over to my parents friends house. I turned around as I reached their patio and watched as my parents walked hand in hand towards the house. I smiled widely at the two. Their love was so contagious, it made me the happiest kid on earth. I never wanted anything to happen to them. 

My father scooped me up, and put me on his shoulders and my mother knocked on the door softly. I looked around and noticed how many spider webs there were on patios and I started freaking out. My dad noticed and pulled me down, setting me back down on the floor. 

"Hey Naomi! What's up, squirt!?" Collin squatted down and held up his hand. I smiled widely and gave him a high five. "Still not talkin, eh?" he chuckled and I blushed, nodding my head slightly. "How's it going, Slack?" Collin shook hands with my dad and they nodded their hands. "Well come inside!" He said, opening the door more and letting us walk inside. I'd never actually been inside their house. My dad and Collin talked and talked as I sat in my moms lap, watching scooby doo. 

"Bri will be down with Aleks in a moment." Collin walked over to my mom and i, and she nodded.

"Take your time!" She said, I didn't know what was happening behind me. All I knew was that I really wanted the gang to catch the bad guy. As I watched the cartoon, I heard talking behind me and I assumed it was my parents and their friends. I didn't care much about meeting their son, or even hearing what they had to say, I really just wanted them to catch the monster. Ugh, it was stressful. 

"Vee!" My mom barked and I jumped, turning around and looking at her. I frowned and crawled off her lap. 

"Do you want to meet Aleks?" My dad asked and I nodded, hesitantly. He held out his hand and I grabbed it with my small hand and he guided me off the couch. I smiled as I walked over to the dining room, where a boy with chubby cheeks, and wet brown hair was dangling his legs from the chair and coloring furiously. I felt my cheeks burn red and I noticed his gaze go from the paper, to me. You know those elementary crushes you had, where even the slightly bit of eye contact made you want to vomit? Yeah that's what it was. 

I waved, as I looked down at the floor and I saw he got up from his seat and had walked right in front of me. 

"Aleks doesn't speak a lot of English, maybe you can help him out!" Bri came over and sat down next to us. Aleks looked at her and smiled widely. I huffed slightly and put out my hand, I saw my dad do it. Aleks looked down at my hand and grabbed it with his. We shook hands and I swallowed hard and spoke quietly. 

"My name is Venus." Aleks nodded and pulled his hand away. 

"Aleks." He said, pointing to himself. He had a funny accent, and I couldn't help but giggle, which in turn caused him to blush and giggle too. 

"I think they like each other." My dad laughed, looking at Bri. She nodded and smiled widely.

"I think they'll be really good friends." Collin mentioned, and the adults all agreed. There was a moment where Aleks grabbed my hand, and it made me freeze. I didn't know what was happening. He looked at me and tugged my arm, I huffed and followed him up to his room. 

"Play?" He asked, handing me a small dinosaur toy. I giggled and nodded, taking it from him. We played for hours and hours. Our parents called us down for a movie, and as we sat on the couch eating dinner with our parents, we eventually both passed out from our play date, and our parents were right. We did become the best of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy struck my family weeks after I had turned 10. Two weeks. Fourteen days. I lost my mother. I didn't know what happened to her until I was older, when my father finally told me. But I'll tell you now. Someone had murdered my mother in a bank robbery. They said they didn't mean to hurt anybody, but no one believed them. My mother was a wonderful women, from everything I remembered about her. She sang to me every night, she tucked me in every night, she never once made me feel like I was unloved. 

I didn't go to school for weeks. Aleks always brought over my homework, and my dad did it for me, and Aleks would turn it in for me. 

My father never remarried. Never dated around. He told me he'd never find another woman he would love more than her and I. 

Aleks was always there for me. He would tell me about his parents in Russia, and how he felt when they put him up for adoption, but I never thought it was the same. But, my parents never willingly gave me up. She was taken from me. And I will never forget what that man looked like as I saw him in court. Long brown hair, patchy facial hair and a lying expression. He swore up and down he never meant to hurt any one, but he was lying. I'll never forget what my mother looked like when I saw her in her casket. I'll never forgive the man. I'll never forget his face or his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shortyyy


	4. Chapter 4

Aleks and I hardly left my house after my mothers passing. I was forced to go back to school, otherwise my father could get in trouble for it. He was a good man, he didn't deserve to be spat on by the world more. Everyone assumed I was dying, and that I was hospitalized, but everyone knew. The teachers, my peers. It was like it was written all over my face, and somehow I felt guilty. I started failing classes and sleeping in class. My teachers pulled me aside and warned me of my grades, but I could never care about them. I thought they were pointless to worry about. 

My father ended up losing his job. And we almost became homeless because of it. But I never blamed him. Aleks told me over and over again that this wasn't our faults. We could have nothing to prevent this from happening, but I was mad that I didn't keep her home that day. I cried to Aleks for countless nights. I couldn't sleep for months. I failed all of my classes, but was never held back. 

One night, when we were about 11 and 13, Aleks took me to a spot I was unfamiliar with. It was under a big oak tree, or at least I thought it was oak. He sat in front of me and pulled two plastic rings out of his bottle. As I sat in front of him, tearing running down my cheeks he grabbed my hand and slipped the small plastic ring on my right ring finger. 

"I know that we're still young, and I don't know what the future will bring." Aleks said, putting the matching ring on his finger. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "I don't know what love is, but I see it. I see the way my mom loves my dad, and I see the way your dad loves your mom, and vice versa." He grabbed my hands again. "And maybe I'm too young, and dumb, maybe we both are, to really understand what real love is. But I do know, that I love you." He smiled slightly and I started crying again. This time, I wasn't sure if it was because he mentioned my mom, or if I was scared of love. To see what it lead to. I was only eleven. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. 

"Promise me, that if we part ways, that we'll always make it back to each other." he squeezed my hands and I nodded, as I sobbed. "You're my best friend, someone I don't know what I'd ever do without. And I always want you to be there. When we're old enough to understand all of this, will you please marry me? Anywhere you are in this world, or anywhere I am in this world. I want you to always come to me." Aleks pulled me into his lap and hugged me tightly as I continued to sob against his chest. I couldn't contain my feelings. I was crying because I knew that this was so close to what my dad told my mom, and I was crying because I was scared to love someone so much, and for them to be taken so abruptly from me. I couldn't live with myself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Aleks?" I mumbled against his chest while we were slow dancing in the school gym. It was Aleks' freshman homecoming year. He had just turned 15 in september, and I was just about to turn 14.

"What's up, sweet cheeks?" he asked, pulling away and looking down at you.

"Well, like, you know how, you asked me to homecoming?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded and raised an eyebrow, that disappeared under his hair. "I, just, uhm." I sighed and frowned. "I would like you to be my boyfriend." I said, almost wincing at my own words.

“Well, no shit I'll be your boyfriend, you idiot.” He laughed, grabbing my face and planting a small kiss on my lips. I rested my hands on his, as my right hand grazed his left hand, I felt our rings touch. It comforted me beyond comprehension. I felt like my butterflies intensified by like 100, and that my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

“At least people will stop pestering us.” I giggled as we pulled away.

“Hey, who cares if people pester us.” he chuckled, and I shrugged.

“I’m not complaining.. I'm just happy you said yes.” I smiled widely, and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me just as tight.

“Why wouldn’t I say yes, Pluto?” He kissed the top of my head.

“For the longest time I thought you would never love me, so I thought I’d never have a chance.” I said, pulling away and looked up at him. Aleks grabbed my hand and held it up.

“I told you that I’d love you forever, and that’s what I’ll do. I’ll love you until my last breath.” He let go of my hand, and cupped my face. I wanted to smile but I couldn’t help but tear up. I knew he was someone I wanted to be with when I was older, and even now. I can’t imagine myself having kids and being married to someone else. It was always going to be Aleks.

He planted a soft kiss on my lips and pulled away.

“I'll be forever yours.” He rested his forehead on mine, as he held my face in his hands. I smiled to myself and placed my hands on his, closing my eyes and humming along to the music playing.


	6. Chapter 6

Aleks had just turned 19 when he was accepted into the college, and he was just kicking off his new youtube channel, ImmortalHD. He hid behind a stupid Octimus Prime mask for a majority of his videos. He always told me about these guys he met through minecraft videos, one of their names was Sly, or Eddie. But in around 2012, Aleks met someone named James. Aleks told me all about this youtube channel that James was in called The Creatures. Around the same time that he had told me he'd be going to college, and eventually moving out to Colorado with Sly. I wasn't entirely excited for him moving, because I had no plans to follow him. I liked it here in Massachusetts. 

For an entire month, that's all we could talk about. He wanted so badly for me to come, but I had no desire. Not even for Aleks. I wanted to stay home, with him. But I wanted him to followed his dreams. 

"Venus, you have to come with me." He said, as we sat on the floor in my room. We'd been arguing about it for 3 hours now. 

"Aleks, you know I want to stay home, and I don't want to be the one that keeps you from doing what you want to do." I said, playing with my fingers, as he pushed my hair out of my face. Our hair was both atrocious. He looked like he hadn't gotten a haircut in a year, and I was at the end of my "scene" phase. I looked up at him and saw how pained he was. "I have to finish school anyways, and I still want to go to college here." I frowned, as he sighed. 

"You promised me.." He looked at me, he looked like a sad, lost puppy dog and it broke my heart. 

"Promised you what?" I asked. 

"You said that no matter where I go, you'd follow." He grabbed my hand and moved his fingers over the ring. We had to get new ones as we got older, because our fingers were getting too big for the ones he got us when we were little. He was right though, I did promise him that. 

"Aleks.." I sighed, taking my hand from his. "I will love you, no matter the distance that is between us. You always say you'll be forever mine, and I believe you. But if you go, and I don't follow, I do believe our paths will cross again." I said, looking down at his hand in my lap. even his hands looked just as sad as he did. 

"So you're saying you don't want to date anymore?" His voice cracked, and I knew that it broke both our hearts to realize there was no chance in us being together if he moved. "You don't even want to try the long distance?" I grabbed his hand again, as if it were going to slip between my fingers like sand. 

"I will love you more than anything in the world, until my last breath. I promise you that. And of course, I'll try long distance. I'll try anything you want." I squeezed his hands as I squeezed my eyes shut, letting a tear fall from my eyes. "If it doesn't work out, our paths will cross again. We're destined to be together. I know we are. I wouldn't have been blessed with your presence my entire life if we weren't meant to be." He stood up, pulling me with him and hugged me, tightly. 

"I want you to come with me so bad, Vee. Please consider it." He mumbled, as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I sighed as I hugged him just as tight. I knew that nothing would change my mind. I wanted to stay home. It was because of my dad, but I didn't want Aleks to know. 

My dad had fallen ill weeks ago, and when we went to the doctor we found that he had terminal cancer. My father and I went about 3 weeks ago and Aleks had known a significant change in my dad and I's behavior, but we didn't want to tell anyone, and I especially didn't want to tell Aleks because I knew that it would keep him from perusing his dreams. Maybe I'd tell him when he passed, or when Aleks moved. I was so close to graduating and I just didn't need the extra stress of Aleks knowing. 

I wanted Aleks to be happy, that's all I had ever wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

My father was given 3 months to live around the time Aleks and I broke up. He had moved to Colorado, and dropped out of college. He came and visited and I decided to end things because I knew the long distance was just going to hurt me in the long run. He took it, worse than I expected. He cried, he yelled, we had sex, we tried everything to convince ourselves it would be okay, and I knew it wasn't going to be okay. The last connection to my mother was dying, and Aleks' parents had moved away. 

Aleks asked why my dad and I were selling the house, I told him we couldn't afford it anymore but it wasn't that at all. I felt horrible for keeping something like this from him. My dad was so sickly, I don't see how Aleks never noticed my father basically withering away. And I had no one to talk to, because Aleks was the only person in the world I'd been close to. No one knew my family situation, besides him and his family. 

Aleks was asleep next to me when I went to check on my dad. I didn't expect these three months to go by so fast, and I thought maybe my dad would fight hard enough the three months wouldn't sneak up so quickly. I sat next to him, as he cried in my arms, apologizing for not being enough for me, and it broke my heart. I literally felt my heart shatter. I couldn't get the words out because of how hard I had been sobbing as he passed away in my arms. His last words to me were "I love you." 

I cried for hours on end before Aleks came into my parents room to see me crying over my fathers lifeless body. He climbed into the bed, and held me as I continued to cry. He held me so tightly as I cried, and he could only muster "i love you's," which only made me cry harder. 

I felt like I couldn't stop crying. Aleks called the morgue and as they came and took my father away, I felt like my life went from color, to grey. This was the lowest point in my life, and I felt like I could never recover. I couldn't handle Aleks going back to Colorado. I would have no one. My house would be empty, and it wouldn't even be mine anymore. I would be living by myself, when Aleks promised we'd live with each other. I felt like I was being betrayed by my best friend when he was leaving me. 

I would have to attend my dads funeral, alone. I have no family. I never was close to my uncles, or aunts. My grandparents lived states away, and my father didn't talk to his parents. I had no friends who would comfort me, or could comfort me. 

For the first time in 19 years, I was completely, and utterly alone in this world, and I knew Aleks was finally, truly content with his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Aleks and I eventually lost touch with each other about a year and a half later after my fathers passing. He texted me on important dates, but we hardly ever spoke after he joined The Creatures. Though we didn't keep touch with each other, I still crept his twitter and instagram, regularly to see what he was up to. After a couple months of a not speaking to him, I found out he started dating this girl Domi, which initially made me a little upset. But I kept telling myself if things were meant to be, Aleks and I would find ourselves back to each other. 

After about a year of only texting once every 3 months, I stopped getting the texts. I stopped creeping his social medias. I stopped telling myself we'd fall back in love. He moved on, so why couldn't I? Almost three years later and I've still only had one boyfriend, and it was Aleks. I tried filling the void with other men, but I don't think I could love someone as much as I loved Aleks. 

I wondered if he still wore the rings. I still did. 

I spent countless nights wondering if we'd be together if I had just held on a little tighter. 

One of those countless nights, I decided to gather all my courage and text him. 

'hey aleks, it's me, venus. it's been quite some time since we last spoke. i hope youre doing well. love to hear from you soon!'

no, no, too formal.

'hey cunt, its been a while. whatcha up to?'

no, too forward.

'hey :)'

yes perfect.

not even a minute later, i receive a reply.

'what's up pluto?'

a stupid simple reply has me blushing like a maniac. 

'nothing much, was just checking in on you :)'

'i was just thinking about you, actually.' aleks replied.

'aw ;)'

'ew*'

'RUDE.'

his bubbles popped up, and then went away, I sighed and laid down in my bed. I stared at my ceiling for a good 15 minutes before my phone went off again. I sighed and looked at it, seeing as it was a text from aleks.

'i know that this is random, and really out of the blue but i am genuinely so sorry for not being there when you need me. i see your posts all the time but it never crosses my mind to check in on you. i do really hope to see you soon, im tired of seeing you on social media and not seeing you in person. you deserve so many apologizes. it wasn't right of me to leave you hanging by yourself when i left. venus, i really am so, so sorry and i hope you can forgive me.'

’aleks, of course i forgive you. but what about your girlfriend?’

’how do you know i had a girlfriend?’

’i may have crept up on your accounts a lot.’

’glad to see you never changed. but yeah, domi and i aren’t together anymore.’

was that why he was texting me? because his girlfriend and him broke up.. this made me feel like shit.

’what happened? if you don’t mind me asking.’

’long story, i can call you and explain or you can come visit me so i can see your face for the first time in almost 3 years.’

’i’d love to come visit but i don’t have the money for a trip :/‘

’don’t worry about it! you can help me look for a pup when you get here!’

’omg yes. and i don’t want you paying for my trip, sash :-(‘

’venus, it’s okay. i’ve got you covered.’

’fine, you’ve convinced me. we can talk more tomorrow? i’m sleepy.’

’okay <3, sweet dreams.’


	9. Chapter 9

there i stood, dumbfounded in the airport, staring at the man i never stopped loving. we thought we both changed so much, but aleks was the same scrawny boy he was before he left, but with a hair cut, and a whole outline tattoo sleeve. i had changed so much compared to him, tattoos covered my body, and i had gotten a nose job since he left. i was more confident in my body than i used to be, and my hair was bleach blonde, i wore more makeup than usual too. but we were still the same people. still just aleks and venus. 

i hated airports. they were filled with so many firsts and lasts. the first kisses people share when coming home from war, or meeting your significant other for the first time. the last kisses they share as theyre sending off their loved ones off to another country to study abroad. the first time you meet your best friend after talking every day for 5 years, the screams and even the first tears you shed together. the first time you hear their voice, and the first time you touch their skin. then theres the goodbyes. the saddest of all, sometimes the most poetic. 

the last time i set foot in an airport was to say goodbye to aleks. it was my last goodbye to him. we promised each other that we would never say goodbye, it was always see you later. 

i shed my last tears with him, it was our last kiss, it was the last time i touched him, the last time i felt his lips on my skin, his breath on my neck. it was our last physical encounter until this very moment as i stood, dumbfounded by the man 100 yards in front of me. 

as i watched him walk up to me, my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. the first time i’d felt this way in years. the first time i would see him face to face after he left. the first time i would touch his skin again. 

“venus?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. i felt my eyes well up in tears, and my heart swell with love. i fought back tears and nodded. a smile crept across his face. “c-can i kiss you?” he asked and i bit my lip, thinking about my answer. i should have said no, but i nodded. 

he cupped my face and kissed me. his hands were soft against my cheeks, his lips just as soft as i’d remember them, and my stomach and cheeks felt like they were going to burst from how uneasy, and hot i felt. my cheeks stung as tears rolled down my face. he pulled away and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. he rested his forehead on mine as i cried.

“i-i’m s-s-sorry..” i sobbed as i clutched at his hands. i let my finger graze over his ring finger and i squeezed his hand. 

“for what, love?” he asked, intertwining our fingers together. 

“f-for cr-cry-crying.” i sobbed into his shirt and he chuckled. 

“pluto, it’s okay. there’s no need to cry, or apologize.” he ran a hand through my hair and kissed my head, holding me and humming as i started to calm down. as i steadied my breathing he looked down at me. “it’s nice seeing you.” he smiled as i met his gaze. 

“i’ve missed you.” was all i could manage to whimper out. 

“i know.” he chuckled. i frowned at his response and watched as he grabbed my suitcase and started walking backwards, as he beckoned me to follow. i sighed and started walking after him.


	10. Chapter 10

aleks and i sat in his bedroom, his hand between my legs, and my head on his shoulders as we watched black mirror. my head was spinning with questions that i just couldn’t manage to form into sentences. 

‘you okay?’ aleks asked after a while, pulling me closer to him. i sighed and shrugged.

‘i don’t know aleks.’ i mumbled, looking at the boy i’d fallen in love with almost over a decade ago. 

‘you know, i noticed you still wear the ring.’ he grabbed my hand, and intertwining his fingers with mine. ‘i hope you know i still love you.’ aleks chuckled, slightly, looking up from our fingers at me. 

‘i never stopped loving you.’ i muttered, squeezing his hand. a smile crept across his face and he cupped my face with one hand. 

‘i’m glad you never stopped.’ his eyes searched my face, causing me to blush slightly. ‘you’ve always been so beautiful.’ he mumbled, meeting my gaze, only to see that i looked like a tomato. ‘and you’re still just as cute when you blush like that.’ he grinned, leaning his head down. our lips were just inches away and i wanted to kiss him so bad. i felt my body start to ache for him. 

before we could kiss, my brain wouldn’t shut up. a million questions all came to the tip of my tongue but only one stayed. 

‘why did you leave?’ i muttered, looking up at from. the faint smile that sat on his face, instantly disappeared. it was replaced by a hurt frown. 

‘i didn’t mean to. i got carried away in my life, it got too crazy to keep up with people back home.’ he mumbled, biting his lip. i furrowed my brows and shook my head. 

‘no you didn’t. you still kept in contact with me, aleks. there’s no way you forgot about the girl you once loved.’ i blurted out and aleks squinted at me.

‘i once loved?’ he looked at me in disbelief. ‘venus, i never ONCE forgot about you. domi was just someone i tried to love, and couldn’t find anything she offered to love. she’s an amazing girl, and she was a wonderful girlfriend, but honestly. no one compares to you venus. every girl i talked to, i couldn’t think of anyone but you. it’s why domi and i didn’t work out. i couldn’t love her, because she wasn’t you. i’ve looked at so many girls, trying to find traces of you and i couldn’t.’ he sighed and squeezed my hand. ‘i’ll never love anyone as much as i love you.’ he leaned over again and kissed my forehead. i let out a soft chuckle and aleks looked at me again. 

‘it’s funny you say that,’ i said, looking up at him. ‘i haven’t been able to even attempt to find a new relationship because every boy i’ve ever been slightly interested in, just reminds me of you. i slept around and i tried hanging out with a new crowd, no one could ever compare to my sasha.’ i giggled, causing him to chuckle. ‘i don’t think i have it in me to love another person.’ i smiled, slightly as we met each others gazes. 

‘have i ever told you how beautiful you are?’ he asked, moving his free hand to push some hair out of my hair. i blushed and looked down at our hands again. 

‘you used to tell me every day.’ i mumbled, squeezing his hand. 

‘i still think you’re just as beautiful as the day i met you.’ aleks kissed my forehead, causing me to turn tomato red again. 

‘aleks..’ i whined, looking up at him. he smiled and kissed my nose. 

‘you’re just so beautiful, i think it’s unfair. you’re not giving the other ladies room to breathe.’ he chuckled, moving his hand again to wrap an arm around my shoulders and pull me to his chest. i sighed, happily and rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks omg i'm so sorry


End file.
